


X-Ray

by JennFics2022



Category: Hyungwon - Fandom, I.M. - Fandom, Jooheon - Fandom, Kihyun - Fandom, Monsta X, Mystery - Fandom, Seokjin - Fandom, Shownu - Fandom, Wonho - Fandom, jisoo - Fandom, minhyuk - Fandom, murder - Fandom
Genre: All Fictional!!, Based of of mafia game they played, Detective!Kihyun, Friend!Minhyuk, Friend!Wonho, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murderer!I.M., Mystery, Reporter!Jooheon, Schizophrenia, SingleDad!Shownu, Touching on Homophobia, writer!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennFics2022/pseuds/JennFics2022
Summary: A group of friends have grown distant until they hear about the kidnapping of their friend Chae Hyungwon-won, a young playwright and author, who has been kidnapped in the streets of downtown Seoul. Detective Yoo-Kihyun reaches out to the group to help find this kidnapper. Have old grudges come back to haunt the group or are the demons still stuffed down in the old duffel bag of friendship?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are named after real people but do not reflect their real personalities and behaviors. This is completely fictional. (Based of their mafia game too).

Hyungwon sits idly at his typewriter, tracing his millions of thoughts into one sophisticated line. Such a young and outgoing mind, simply lead by his love to write. He leans back in his chair and takes in the sunsets vibrant colors.

“Only here are the finest sunsets for my viewing,” he says to himself. His eyes brighten with a certain eccentricity and he flops his slender hands back onto the typewriter. Hyungwon could write for hours if it were not for the interruptions of everyday life. He stretches his long fingers and reluctantly leaves his work with a yawn. He walks to the bathroom and washes his face. Water drips down his round face and he stares at his reflection with a thoughtful gaze. He pokes at the dark circles under his eyes and groans in frustration. 

“No amount of sleep will ever fix that,” he mutters. 

The clock on the wall reads 7:30 pm. Hyungwon turns his eyes away from it hoping it’d just be morning already. He peers out the blinds of his window to see the quiet nightlife on the streets. There was always a party in the streets of Seoul and those parties were always a passing memory of who he used to be. It was more bitter than sweet really. Hyungwon slumps onto the couch and hangs his head down.

“You shouldn’t’ve stopped writing, now look at you Hyungwon,” he says to himself.

The doorbell shakes him from his melancholy thoughts and he perks his head up. His face is dull until he looks at the clock again. He squints his eyes shut while clasping his hands together.

“Please please please don’t be Jisoo,” he mouths to himself.

“I’m not going anywhere Hyungwon!” She shouts in a bird-like voice. Hyungwon slaps his hand over his mouth in astonishment.

“Can she read my mind?”

Hyungwon walks over to the door. By now Jisoo has resorted to relentless knocking. She nearly hits Hyungwons face as he opens the door and hits his shoulder. 

“What is your problem Jisoo? Why are you even here?”

Jisoo walks herself into his apartment giving Hyungwon little to no attention. 

“Hyungwon your apartment is as simple as you are. For a writer I thought you’d have a bit more liveliness in your home.”  
He just stares at her blankly.

“Are we done here Jisoo? Why are you even here? I’m exhausted.”

“Have you seriously forgotten the company party tonight? It’s your party even and boss stressed that we could never start the party without our best-selling author,” she says teasingly. She begins to shuffle through the eight shirts in his closet.

“Jeez, simple indeed. Well, I guess this will do for tonight Hyungwon. If your goal is to go unnoticeable then this is the shirt for tonight's event.” She slaps the shirt and a pair of slacks onto his chest and shoves him in the bathroom. Hyungwon drags his feet like a little kid in the doctors office. 

Hyungwon looks at her annoyed when Jisoo slaps the door shut.

“See you in the car!” She taunts. 

Jisoo proudly walks out of the apartment and Hyungwon can hear her steps fade away. Alone again, Hyungwon stares at the young man in the mirror. Before his thoughts can become wary he rolls his eyes and gets dressed. He leaves for Jisoo’s car looking at least half-decent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the conflict y'all. More characters to be introduced soon ;)

“Jisoo! Hyungwon! Welcome to the party!” An elderly gentleman walks up to them and shakes their hands.

“Our brightest author and our finest editor! We wouldn’t want to start without you,” the man says. Co-workers begin to surround the three of them and they raise a toast to Hyungwon and Jisoo. 

Congratulations on Hyungwons new book pass around and two or three drinks go by. Hyungwon finds himself as the wallflower of his own party. This is why he hated parties. Back in his college days his friends would drag him to parties and make him feel like family but this- this just felt like he was being used as an excuse for people to party. Hyungwon loves writing but is this the only thing he’ll do for the rest of his life? 

He squints his eyes shut trying to focus on other things. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“You’re okay Hyungwon,” he says to himself. A hand touches his arm suddenly and he jumps.

“Uh...you okay Hyungwon? You seem a little distressed,” the man says.

“Oh! Seokjin-Hyung you scared me. Well, I’m alright it’s just...I’ve never been a real big fan of parties. I’m a bit introverted,” Hyungwon says nervously. 

“No big deal Hyungwon. Come have some drinks with me and wind down! How about it?” Seokjin slaps his arm around Hyungwons shoulders. Hyungwon’s small frame is practically dwarfed by Seokjin's wide shoulders and height. 

“Sure,” Hyungwon squeaked out. He trailed behind Seokjin slowly. All eyes were on Seokjin. He was the handsomest guy in the company and even Hyungwon couldn’t deny it. He is so outgoing, intimidating, yet friendly. Hyungwon thought maybe Seokjin could be the one to get him out of his slump but Hyungwon always backed down from asking him out. 

Without realizing it they were already at the bar. They sat down and the bartender poured them some whiskey. Hyungwon looks at the brown honey liquid. 

“You know Hyungwon, your face tells every thought you’re thinking,” Seokjin says with a smirk. Hyungwon just groans and lays his head down on the table. 

“I just don’t want to be here, okay?” Hyungwon says barely audible.

“Well what’s got our young genius down? I mean, you just got bestseller. What could be bringing you down right now?” 

“Nothing, Seokjin-Hyung. I’ll just deal with it,” Hyungwon says sitting up. He grabs the whiskey and gulps it down. 

A few more drinks go by and Hyungwon begins to open up. Him and Seokjin laugh it up until the party seems to mellow out. Hyungwon looks at his watch and it reads 1:08am. Time has really flown by since they began drinking. 

“Damn. Well let’s get a cab Seokjin-on me!” Hyungwon slurs. He nearly spills beer onto both of their laps as he reaches for the phone. Hyungwon has always been a bit of a light-weight. 

Seokjin reaches and stops Hyungwons hand, “Why don’t we just walk to my place? You live pretty far so you can crash at my apartment.”

“Oh. Thanks Hyung!” Hyungwon beams. It’s been a while since he’s had such a nice conversation. He’s been a lone wolf since joining this publishing company.

They leave the bar and head to Seokjin’s apartment. The city was quiet this time of night and the stars appeared more vivid than they ever had. Hyungwon stared at them with such delight. 

His daydream is interrupted when Seokjin nudges him.

“Did you hear me Hyungwon?”

“Oh no I’m sorry. Got a little caught up in the moment,” Hyungwon says. He couldn’t stop thinking about Seokjin and how this night was almost too perfect. He may be a little drunk but his feelings for Seokjin ring true in his mind just as they had everyday Hyungwon saw him. 

“I wanted to ask about Jisoo. You like working with her?” Seokjin says hesitantly. He breathes out a nervous laugh.

“Well, yeah, I guess. She’s like an annoying little sister but she is damn good at her job. I don’t know how she manages me honestly,” Hyungwon says trailing off. 

“ _ Does he like Jisoo?”  _ he thinks to himself.

“I see. I am a big fan of your work Hyungwon. I was just curious to see how she handles such a genius as yourself,” Seokjin says. He slows down and falls behind Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon looks back, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I just wanted to ask something about you and Jisoo, but-”

“Do you want her number? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

Seokjin just sighs and begins to walk again. “No, no. I-Don’t worry about it Hyungwon it’s not that.”

Hyungwon stops him. “Then what is it? You can tell me Seokjin, it’ll be between us. I promise.”

Seokjin looks back at Hyungwon. “Let’s just head home.”

“Come on you can’t just leave me a cliffhanger! I know you and you never seem distressed by anything. You’re always so calm and collected.” Hyungwon won’t budge. 

Seokjin walks toward Hyungwon and backs him against the alley wall. 

“Do you really want to know?” Seokjin says apprehensively. Hyungwon doesn’t say a word.

“ _ What’s wrong with him? He’s so damn intimidating, what the hell!”  _

“Did I do something wrong Hyung?” Hyungwon says quietly. He closes his eyes waiting for Seokjin to yell at him. 

Seokjin cautiously steps towards Hyungwon once more. He stares at him just for a moment before kissing Hyungwon. Hyungwon squints his eyes shut. Seokjin begins to pull away but before he can say anything Hyungwon brings him back in. 

The moment continues for some time in the dark alleyway until they are interrupted by heavy footsteps walking towards them. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” A voice grumbles. The words echo in their ears. 

“Come on Hyungwon we’re leaving,” Seokjin says grabbing Hyungwon’s hand. They walk quickly towards the street.

“Can’t you hear me?” The voice says more angrily, “Who do you think you are?” The heavy footsteps pound louder and louder on the ground as they come closer to Hyungwon and Seokjin. A young man appears behind them suddenly with an anger raging within his eyes.

“What the hell! Who are you?” Seokjin turns around and yells. The two stop to confront this man. 

“Who I am isn’t important but Hyungwon is. Lay a finger on him again and I’ll kill you! I’ll rip you apart!” 

“Get behind me Hyungwon,” Seokjin whispers. Hyungwon stares at the man. 

“Why are you here Changkyun? 

“They told me you’d be here. They said I needed to save you,” Changkyun whines. 

Seokjin looks at them both, “Wh-what’s going on here?”

Hyungwon doesn’t answer. “They aren’t real Changkyun don’t listen to them. This isn’t you, go home  _ now,”  _ He says sternly. 

Changkyun speaks to himself. His voice filters with cries, sobs, and screams.

Hyungwon turns to Seokjin, “Go home. This could get bad. I don’t have time to explain.” Seokjin shakes his head trying to grab Hyungwon to come with him.

“I said stop!!” Changkyun yells at them. He stands closer to the two men than before breathing heavily.

“Run, now!” Hyungwon begs, tears running down his cheeks. Seokjin turns and takes out his phone. 

“Seokjin, don’t he’s my friend-”

“This is insane, Hyungwon. I’m calling the authorities!” Seokjin says gritting his teeth. 

Hyungwon walks after Seokjin pulling at his arms, “Stop!” He begs again. Caught up in the moment the two men didn’t realize that Changkyun had now drawn a gun. He raises is it towards Seokjin ready to fire. 

Hyungwon jumps toward Changkyun in an attempt to stop him. The gun fires next to his ear and Hyungwon falls to the ground. Blood pounds in his ears and his vision becomes incoherent. He can barely see the other figure laying on the ground. Hyungwon yells out for help but cannot even hear his own voice. He is captured in this helpless nightmare.

Blue and red light races down the street. All Hyungwon can see is Changkyun standing over Seokjin before his mind goes numb and vision fades to black. 

 


End file.
